Happiness?
by Crypt14
Summary: Mingyu, Wonwoo dan seorang bayi? Apa jadinya kehidupan 2 mahasiswa ini. Penasaran? Just open this fiction and find the answer. Mingyu x Wonwoo, Friendship
1. 1

Happiness? : 1

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya panjang setelah sebelumnya menjatuhkan dirinya diatas bangku kantin kampus. Menempelkan dahinya yang terekspos pada meja dihadapannya. Kepalanya berdenyut keras setelah keluar dari ruangan dosen pembimbingnya. Wonwoo sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak berada di semester 2 perkuliahannya bahwa mengambil Jurusan Teknik Sipil adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia buat dalam hidupnya. Sejujurnya pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu sempat berniat untuk pindah haluan menjadi seorang ahli psikologi namun ia mengurungkan niatannya hanya karena mulut brengsek seorang Kim Mingyu yang notabene-nya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Bocah yang di anggap Wonwoo sebagai raksasa itu mencibir mengenai niatan Wonwoo untuk berpindah jurusan. Mengatakan bahwa ia meragukan kemampuan Wonwoo seagai seorang ahli psikologi hanya karena kebiasaannya yang selalu tampak murung. _Bitch please_ , Wonwoo bukan kelihatan murung akan tetapi memang auranya saja yang seperti seseorang yang sudah muak untuk hidup lebih lama.

"Revisi lagi?" Ujar Mingyu yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukkan samar dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Mingyu terkekeh, kembali melahap makan siangnya. "Keseluruhan atau sebagian?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dengan lesu. Menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan sayu. "Eih, jangan memberi ku tatapan seakan kau ingin aku tiduri sekarang juga, Wonwoo." Pemuda itu tertawa keras setelahnya, menatap Wonwoo yang kini memandangnya jengah. Wonwoo terlalu terbiasa dengan segala hal tentang Mingyu terutama mengenai mulut pemuda itu yang bagi Wonwoo bisa di sejajarkan dengan toilet umum diluar sana, kotor. "Bukan level ku di tiudri oleh orang seperti mu. Uang di dompet mu itu tidak seberapa, Mingyu." Kali ini Wonwoo yang melemparkan pandangan puas akan ucapannya yang terdengar mengejek. Mingyu berdecih, memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau terdengar seperti _pelacur_ level _high_ kalau bicara seperti itu. Menjijikan." Wonwoo nyaris tertawa keras mendapati reaksi Mingyu atas ucapan sebelumnya. Wonwoo mengenal junior kampusnya itu begitu baik karena pertemanan yang cukup lama dengan Mingyu. Keduanya hanya berjarak 3 semester saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mingyu si junior kurang ajar yang selalu mengganggu Wonwoo yang waktu itu notabene-nya adalah salah satu staff pembantu untuk pelaksanaan ospek _maba_ di kampusnya. Sejak awal pertemuan, keduanya sudah tampak memiliki _chemistry_ dalam hal menjatuhkan maupun mengejek satu sama lain. Wonwoo memang cenderung di anggap mahasiswa pasif saat diluar kegiatan kampus, namun di luar dugaan bahwa pemuda itu menyimpan sisi _aneh_ dari dirinya sendiri yang hanya akan tampak saat ia dan Mingyu bersama.

"Kau kan _germo_ -nya, Kim Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo masih dengan tawa yang berusaha diredamnya. Mingyu nyaris tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri mendengar penuturan Wonwoo. Pemuda itu buru-buru menenggak air mineralnya sebelum namanya terpampang lembaran Koran bagian berita kematian. "Itu benar-benar menjijikan, Wonwoo." Balasnya dengan nada tak suka. Wonwoo kembali terkekeh, ia mengetahui bahwa Mingyu begitu membenci jika Wonwoo mulai berucap di luar kontrolnya. Pemuda itu akan sangat marah mendapati Wonwoo seakan merendahkan dirinya sendiri meskipun ia tau bahwa Wonwoo mengatakan itu dalam konteks candaan namun Mingyu tetap tidak dapat menerimanya. "Baiklah, baiklah kita hentikan sebelum _seseorang_ murka." Ujar Wonwoo kembali. Mingyu tampak tak menggubris ucapan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, ia hanya menyibukkan dirinya kembali dengan makan siangnya.

"Jadi bagian mana yang di revisi?" Mingyu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya setelah keheningan mengukung kedua pemuda itu sesaat. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Wonwoo. Pemuda itu memijat batang hidungnya pelan seakan begitu banyak beban fikiran yang tengah menggantung dalam syaraf otaknya. Padahal ia hanya sedang berkutat dengan skripsinya saja, tidak lebih dari itu. "Keseluruhan, semua bab." Mingyu nyaris menyemburkan makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya kearah Wonwoo jika saja pemuda itu tidak berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Seluruhnya?" Ucapnya, mengulang kembali pernyataan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk, kembali membuang nafasnya berat. "Ya Tuhan, IQ mu benar-benar rendahan." Ujarnya setelahnya mendapatkan tatapan tidak senang dari pemuda dihadapannya. Wonwoo berdecih, masih memandang tajam Mingyu.

"Kau fikir apa yang sedang aku kerjakan sekarang itu mudah?" Ujar Wonwoo dengan penekan berat dalam nada suaranya. Mingyu menatap pemuda itu sejenak, setelahnya mengangguk pelan. "Tentu, kau lupa banyak senior yang dapat lolos skripsinya karena aku?" Seakan dilemparkan kedalam jurang yang begitu dalam, Wonwoo tertohok oleh ucapannya sendiri. Pemuda itu lupa jika Mingyu adalah _Master_ untuk nyaris keseluruhan mahasiswa yang berada di jurusan Teknik Sipil. Sudah beberapa banyak senior yang dibantunya –tidak secara cuma-cuma- dalam pembuatan skripsi. Mingyu begitu mencintai jurusannya, hal itu yang membuat ia mampu untuk melakukan apapun dalam bidang teknik sipil. Si anak emas seluruh dosen yang berkaitan dengan jurusannya. Wonwoo kembali menghela nafas berat, mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak terima kasih, uang ku tidak cukup untuk membayar jasa pembuatan skripsi yang kau tarifkan, Mingyu." Balasnya. Mingyu terkekeh, mengambil suapan terakhirnya. "Gratis untuk mu." Wonwoo terdiam. Agaknya dia merasa ragu dengan penawaran Mingyu. Ia yakin jika ucapan Mingyu itu hanya sebuah jebakan ataupun _troll_ bodoh yang dibuat Mingyu. "Serius?" Ucapnya hati-hati. Hening, keduanya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk membunuh pemuda itu saat mereka tiba di kos-kosan mereka nanti. "Dalam mimpi mu, Wonwoo."

.

"Kau tidak mau beli makanan dulu, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo terdiam, masih mengambil langkahnya lebar-lebar. _Mood_ pemuda itu sedang tidak baik seharian ini karena berita revisi skripsi yang di kabarkan oleh dosen pembimbingnya. "Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu lagi yang tetap tidak ditanggapi oleh pemuda disisinya itu. Mingyu terdiam, ikut mengayunkan langkah kaki jenjangnya. Sesekali menatap Wonwoo yang menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya dari ekor matanya. Mingyu mengerti betul pemuda disampingnya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik, oleh karena itu Mingyu memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengganggu Wonwoo untuk saat ini. Membiarkan agar _mood_ Wonwoo kembali.

Wonwoo segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah pemuda itu menapaki lantai kamar kos-kosannya dengan Mingyu. Membuang nafasnya berat. "Wonwoo, ingin makan sesuatu?" Pemuda itu masih enggan menggubris Mingyu. Ia hanya tetap pada posisinya. Membaringkan tubuhnya diatas lantai kamar kosnya dan memunggungi Mingyu. Mingyu bersumpah ingin sekali menendang tulang punggung Wonwoo hingga patah saat ini. Ia begitu membenci setiap kali Wonwoo dalam keadaan _badmood_ karena hal itu membuat semua hal yang berada disekitar pemuda itu terkena imbas. Mingyu membuang nafas kasar, melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kamar kosnya. Pemuda itu berniat membuat sesuatu guna mengisi perutnya yang terasa cukup lapar.

"Makan 'lah, sejak siang tadi aku tidak melihat mu makan." Ujar Mingyu seraya menyodorkan piring berisi mie goreng _seafood_ buatannya. Wonwoo masih terdiam sejenak, setelahnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Mingyu dari balik tatapan datarnya. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang jangan menatap ku dengan pandangan _horny_ seperti itu, Wonwoo. Aku tau jika kharisma ku itu terlalu bersinar, tapi tolong jangan membuat aku khilaf untuk meniduri mu sekarang juga." Ujar Mingyu seraya mengunyah makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya. Wonwoo hanya terdiam, masih menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan datarnya. "Otak mu masih sehat?"

Mingyu tertawa keras mendengar reaksi Wonwoo. Ia begitu menyukai setiap kali Wonwoo akan berucap datar dan menusuk saat ia menggodanya dengan perkataan kotor ataupun menjurus. Setidaknya hal seperti itu mampu membawa Wonwoo kembali pada _mood_ -nya. "Menurut mu bagaimana?" Mingyu balik menatap Wonwoo yang sejak tadi belum melepaskan pandangan darinya. Wonwoo menyerah, melemparkan dengusan pasrah seraya memejamkan matanya sesaat. Merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menarik sisi piring yang berada tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu mulai melahap makanan yang disodorkan Mingyu. Sejujurnya, Wonwoo merasa sangat lapar sejak siang tadi namun ia merasa seakan seluruh tenaganya tak dapat di gunakan bahkan jika itu hanya untuk mengangkat sebuah sendok sekalipun. Wonwoo begitu kesal sekaligus malas saat mendapati kabar buruk mengenai skripsi yang di ajukannya harus kembali di revisi secara keseluruhan. Ini sudah ke-3 kalinya. Wonwoo merasa begitu pesimis jika ia mampu untuk lulus.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan soal skripsi mu, nanti akan aku bantu." Ucap Mingyu pelan seraya kembali memasukkan satu suapan kedalam mulutnya. Wonwoo mencibir dibalik kunyahannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin kembali terjebak dengan _joke_ bodoh yang Mingyu buat. Mingyu sedikit keterlaluan baginya menjadikan kesusahanya sebagai bahan untuk lelucon. Jika saja Kim Mingyu itu bukan sahabat sekaligus _partner in crime_ Wonwoo, rasanya pemuda itu ingin sekali menampar wajah Mingyu dengan bokongnya. "Tidak perlu menjanjikan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _nonsense_ menjijikan. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Kau yakin? Ini ketiga kalinya. Apa kau tidak berfikir kemungkinan ke empat kalinya akan terjadi?" Mingyu terkekeh saat menyadari Wonwoo menghentikan acara makannya. Mendorong keras piring yang berada dihadapannya seraya menatap Mingyu tajam. Mingyu tahu pasti pemuda itu begitu kesal, namun hal seperti itulah yang Mingyu cari. Ia begitu menikmati setiap kali iris matanya menangkap ekspresi marah Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu manis baginya. Sebut Mingyu gila karena ia sempat berfikir untuk memacari pemuda dihadapannya kini, jika saja syaraf yang mengatur kewarasannya sudah tidak bekerja. "Kau menyumpahi aku agar gagal lagi?!" Mingyu masih tertawa keras, membuat Wonwoo semakin berada pada puncak rasa jengkelnya. Meraih sendok yang masih berisi mie dan melemparkannya kearah Mingyu. Membuat lembaran mie itu melayang dan mengotori baju Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu terdiam, menatap hampa mie yang berada disekitarnya setelahnya menatap pada Wonwoo yang kini melemparkan pandangan kesal. Mingyu tahu pasti pemuda itu menahan amarahnya begitu kuat, terdengar dari deruan nafanya yang naik satu tingkat dari orang normal pada umumnya. "Okay, maaf. Aku keterlaluan." Ujarnya menyesal. Wonwoo hanya mendengus, setelahnya kembali berbaring di lantai, memunggungi Mingyu.

.

Wonwoo mengerang, membuka paksa kedua matanya saat merasakan sensasi menyengat pada organ vitalnya. Pemuda itu hanya ingin buang air kecil. Ia beranjak, sesaat melirik pada Mingyu yang tertidur bertelanjang dada disampingnya kebiasaan yang sepertinya akan terus dilakukan Mingyu sampai akhir hayatnya. Setelahnya berniat keluar dari kamar kosnya hanya untuk menuntaskan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam kantung kemihnya itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di ambang pintu kamarnya sendiri saat dengan jelas mendapati erangan yang sepertinya dari seorang bayi. Wonwoo mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, berfikir mungkin ia berhalusinasi karena nyawanya belum terkumpul dengan sempura saat ini. Namun suara itu terdengar begitu nyata dan Wonwoo yakin jika ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi ataupun bermimpi saat ini. Wonwoo beranjak, mengurugkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Kembali menuju kasur lantai dimana Mingyu tengah tertidur pulas disana dan kembali berbaring. Sejujurnya, Wonwoo merasa parno dengan suara yang di dapatinya itu. Menyadari bahwa saat ini jarum jam berada pada angka 2 pagi membuat kinerja otak Wonwoo bekerja secara logika. Bayi siapa yang terdengar di waktu sepagi ini, lagipula di tempatnya berada saat ini tidak pernah ada bayi. Wonwoo menyimpulkan dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah bayi jadi-jadian. Mungkin saja hantu. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. Matanya terasa jadi sulit untuk di pejamkan karena begitu banyak fikiran buruk yang dengan cepatnya berdesakkan untuk menghantui fikirannya.

Wonwoo masih pada posisinya sesaat, namun rasa menyengat yang ditimbulkan dari kantung kemihnya membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau harus bersikap seperti seorang pejantan sesungguhnya. Ia beranjak kembali, mengenyahkan segala rasa takutnya. Agaknya perasaan ragu menyapa saat tangan kanannya menyentuh knop pintu kamarnya. Namun sensasi keinginan untuk membuang air seni-nya mengalahkan perasaan ragu itu.

Wonwoo nyaris jatuh terlentang karena rasa kagetnya saat mendapati sebuah keranjang bayi lengkap dengan bayi-nya berada didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tahu bagaimana bayi itu bisa berada disana namun pemuda berkulit putih itu tidak menemukan apapun selain lorong redup yang minim pencahayaan serta suasana sepi. Wonwoo kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada bayi mungil yang tampak tertidur pulas dalam keranjangnya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya hanya utnuk memastikan bahwa dihadapannya itu bayi sungguhan bukan hanya boneka. Wonwoo kembali nyaris terjungkal saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah bayi sungguhan. Ia merasa sedikit bingung harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Pemuda itu hanya menatap lama bayi dihadapannya.

Terpaan angin dingin mengembalikan Wonwoo pada kenyataan, ia menghela nafas panjang. Meraih keranjang bayi itu dan membawanya kedalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu meletakkan keranjang bayi tadi tepat disisi tubuh tertidur Mingyu. Setelahnya menusuk tubuh pemuda berkulit _tan_ tadi dengan telunjuknya, bermaksud untuk membuatnya bangun. Namun membangun 'kan Mingyu bukan perkara mudah. Pemuda itu bagi Wonwoo sebelah dua belas seperti hewan yang sedang berhibernasi saat ia tertidur, sulit untuk dibangunkan. "Mingyu, bangun sebentar." Ujarnya masih menusuk tubuh Mingyu dengan jari telunjuknya. Pemuda itu hanya mengerang menandakan bahwa Wonwoo mengganggunya dengan sangat. Namun Wonwoo masih bersikukuh untuk membuatnya terbangun hingga akhirnya Mingyu terpaksa mengalah. Merubah posisinya menjadi duduk masih dengan mata yang tertutup. "Ada apa, Wonwoo? Aku masih mengantuk." Ujarnya malas.

"Buka mata mu sebentar, Mingyu." Mingyu menggaruk lehernya jengah, membuka kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Ia nyaris berteriak layaknya seorang wanita mendapati sebuah keranjang bayi lengkap dengan bayi di dalamnya. Menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau melahirkan? Apa kata-kata ku selama ini bisa membuat mu hamil, Wonwoo? Ya Tuhan, kau ini bukan waria 'kan?" Wonwoo ingin sekali membungkam mulut busuk Mingyu yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas dengan kedua kakinya. Wonwoo tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa manusia dengan tingkat ke _idiot_ -an selevel Mingyu bisa menjadi mahasiswa terbaik sepanjang masa di kampusnya. Wonwoo menggeram tertahan, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Ini bukan anak ku, sialan! Lagi pula mana mungkin aku bisa melahirkan sementara aku tidak pernah bisa hamil. Ya Tuhan Kim Mingyu kenapa tuhan begitu mencintai mu dengan memberikan kejeniusan diluar batas kuota yang bisa ditampung otak _idiot_ mu itu!" Ujar Wonwoo frustasi. Mingyu terdiam, hanya memandang shock pada bayi dihadapannya. "Lalu ini bayi siapa?"

"Aku tidak tau, yang jelas aku menemukannya tepat didepan kamar kita." Mingyu melongo, menunjukkan ekspresi _blank_ -nya yang begitu bodoh di mata Wonwoo. "Maksud mu, seseorang meninggalkannya disana?" Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Wonwoo mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Mingyu yang langsung direspon dengan baik oleh pemuda itu. Mingyu menepuk dahinya keras. "Bencana." Ujarnya samar. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan seriusnya. Mencengkram bahu Wonwoo erat. "Ini bencana, Wonwoo. Kau tau ini artinya apa?" Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia sunggh-sungguh tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Mingyu. Mingyu mendengus mendapati bahwa sahabatnya itu begitu lamban dalam menangkap sesuatu. "Wonwoo, kau tau semua ini berarti kita harus merawat bayi ini."

"Oh, jika itu yang kau maksud 'kan aku mengerti. Lalu dimana letak bencananya?" Mingyu kembali menepuk dahinya kesal, mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Wonwoo dengar, tidak ada salah satupun dari kita yang mengerti soal bayi. Aku rasa kita harus melaporkan ini pada polisi esok pagi." Kedua mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan sepihak Mingyu. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Mingyu, menandakan bahwa ia tidak merasa setuju. "Aku tidak setuju!" Intrupsinya cepat. Mingyu terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia begitu sulit membaca seorang Jeon Wonwoo saat ini. "Kau ingin kita merawatnya?" Wonwoo megangguk pasti, menatap pada bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur itu. "Jika diserahkan ke kepolisian aku jamin anak ini akan dibawa ke penampungan anak tanpa orang tua. Itu terlalu kejam, lebih baik kita yang mengurusnya."

"Kau membuat _troll_ yang keren, Wonwoo." Ujar Mingyu seraya terkekeh tak percaya. Ia merasa Wonwoo agak sinting. Ini bukan mengenai kejam atau tidaknya akan tetapi mengenai bisa atau tidaknya jika mereka jika memutuskan untuk merawat bayi tersebut. "Kau tidak bersedia merawatnya?" Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada iris mata Wonwoo yang menajam. "Bukan begitu, tapi…"

"Kau lebih kejam dari pada orang terkejam jika mengatakan _iya_. Induk penguin saja akan melindungi anak yang bukan darah dagingnya saat mengetahui anak itu dalam bahaya. Kau benar-benar tidak punya sisi kemanusiaan, Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo cepat. Mingyu menghela nafas berat, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan malas. "Bukan itu mak…." Mingyu kembali menghentikan ucapannya saat Wonwoo menyela kembali, mengatakan bahwa Mingyu begitu kejam, jahat dan nyaris seperti ibilis gila yang mampu meninggalkan seorang bayi dalam keadaan sulit. Terdengar helaan nafas berat lagi dari arah Mingyu. Pemuda itu memutuskan menyerah dengan argumennya dan Wonwoo, ia tahu bahwa tidak akan ada kemenangan dalam argumentasinya dan Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya mengangguk, meng-iya-kan permohonan Wonwoo. "Kau setuju? Baiklah jika begitu kau yang urus anak ini dulu, aku sangat mengantuk. Selamat malam." Mingyu benar-benar melongo dengan wajah yang begitu bodoh saat mendapati bahwa Wonwoo sudah kembali berbaring ditempatnya. Meninggalkannya dengan bayi hidup yang memang tengah tertidur juga namun Mingyu hanya bermawas diri takut-takut jika bayi itu menangis sewaktu-waktu. Ia berdecih, rasanya ingin sekali membekap Wonwoo dengan bantal saat ini namun pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali fokus menatap bayi dihadapannya seraya menghela nafas berat. "Selamat datang sumber masalah."

* * *

Chit chat : Crypt kembali lg~~~~ /pose ala sailormoon xD yg skrng aku bwa ff selingan buat nunggu series **Dream Walker** lg d'ketik hehe. ini ide msh dr om2 alay yg lg ngurusin TA'a yg kena revisian mulu sokorin xD. Dsni Mingyu sma Wonwoo pure bgt sahabatan yessss mrk ndak kapelan jd jgn baper klo ada kata2 yg menjurus yesss xD. aku sih niat'a bikin ff ini ringan buat d'baca readers, semoga aja harapan aku trwujud yessss xD. okeh ndak bnyk chit chat krn mau lanjut ngetik ff lain'a. Jgn lupa tinggalin jejak kalian y dear buat kelansungan ff ini. trakhir aku ucapin thx buat yg msh setia sma aku, laff ya :*

Salam,

Crypt14


	2. 2

Happiness? : 2

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Mingyu kembali menghela nafas panjangnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut berwarna _caramel_ -nya frustasi mendapati bahwa bayi yang sejak beberapa hari ini ikut ambil bagian untuk memenuhi ruangan sempit itu pula, menjerit keras seakan seseorang tengah mengunyah kedua tangannya. Mingyu menoleh sekilas pada keranjang bayi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya kini setelahnya kembali membuang pandangannya. Meraih _eraphone_ miliknya yang teronggok tepat disisi kaki kanannya, memasangkan benda tersebut pada kedua telinganya. Mingyu hanya berusaha untuk fokus pada tugas kampusnya saat ini.

Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, namun tangisan bayi itu seakan lebih keras setiap detiknya hingga mampu menembus suara dari balik _earphone_ Mingyu yang terpasang dengan _volume max_. Mingyu mendesah berat, terpaksa melepaskan _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya. Sejenak menatap bayi berusia 7 bulan yang masih meraung didalam keranjang tidurnya setelahnya menghela nafas panjang. Beranjak menuju keranjang bayi itu hanya untuk meraihnya kedalam pelukkan hangatnya. Mingyu bersumpah ia akan sungguh-sungguh memperkosa Jeon Wonwoo saat ia kembali dari acara bersenang-senangnya nanti. Bagi Mingyu pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu agaknya sedikit tidak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab. Nyaris satu minggu bayi yang disebut _monster kecil_ oleh Mingyu itu berada di kamar kos-nya dengan Wonwoo. Namun hanya satu hari total yang Mingyu ketahui untuk seorang Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar mengurus bayi itu padahal malam dimana mereka menemukan bayi ini Wonwoo mengatakan banyak hal mengenai sisi kemanusiaan atau apapun itu yang nyaris membuat Mingyu seakan menjadi iblis secara nyata. Satu hari itu pun tidak secara keseluruhan ditangani oleh Wonwoo, karena Mingyu sangat mengetahui bagaimana karakteristik pemuda itu.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya kembali. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk memberikan tepukkan pelan pada punggung bayi itu. Perlahan namun pasti tangisan bayi itu memudar dan di gantikan oleh dengkuran halus. Mingyu sedikit bersyukur karena menyadari bahwa ia termasuk dari beberapa orang yang dapat dengan mudah menenangkan seorang bayi, setidaknya usahanya untuk mencari tahu di _internet_ tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perawatan bayi tidak sia-sia. Mingyu hendak kembali meletakkan bayi dalam pelukkannya itu kedalam ranjang tidurnya sebelum bantingan pada pintu kamar kos-nya membuat ia nyaris melemparkan bayi itu ke udara jika saja Mingyu tidak segera mengontrol dirinya sendiri. "Yo! Kim Mingew! Kau tau sesuatu, Mingew?!" Mingyu bersumpah akan benar-benar membunuh Wonwoo setelah ini. Bayi mungil yang sebelumnya sudah tertidur pulas situ kembali terbangun dan mulai merengek. "Jisoo, bersedia membuatkan aku skripsi tanpa dibayar! Dia benar-benar orang paling keren." Ujar Wonwoo tanpa sedikit pun menggubris tangisan bayi yang berada dalam pelukkan Mingyu kini. Mingyu sungguh-sungguh ingin melemparkan bayi itu dengan keras kearah wajah bahagia Wonwoo saat ini. Ia mendesah pelan, menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Pemuda itu kembali menimang bayi yang berada dalam pelukkannya kini, mencoba menenangkan tangisnya kembali. Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak terlalu ingin menggubris berita bahagia yang dibawa oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam, masih melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Mingyu yang tidak menatapnya sedikitpun. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun membuat Wonwoo agaknya merasa kesal. Ia mendengus, menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan sedikit marah. "Kau tidak merasa senang ada seseorang yang berniat membantu ku, ya?" Seakan dilempar oleh bongkahan batu besar, Mingyu merasa kepalanya begitu berdenyut hebat mendengar penuturan Wonwoo. Ia bersumpah saat ini tengah menahan emosinya dengan sangat. Melemparkan lirikan tajam kearah Wonwoo sejenak setelahnya kembali menyibukkan dirinya untuk menenangkan bayi dalam pelukkannya yang kini kembali tertidur.

Mingyu membuang nafasnya kasar setelah sebelumnya meletakkan bayi tadi kedalam ranjang tidurnya kembali. Melemparkan pandangan jengah pada Wonwoo yang masih setia pada posisinya. Kedua alisnya bertaut menandakan bahwa ia begitu berada dalam puncak emosinya. Wonwoo menyadari itu, bagaimana cara Mingyu menatapnya membuat Wonwoo merasa terintimidasi sesaat. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu masih memandang tajam Wonwoo, membuat si pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit putih itu menelan air liur nya sulit. "Wonwoo." Ujarnya pelan namun terdengar begitu dalam. Wonwoo terdiam, hanya tetap pada posisinya seraya melemparkan tatapan datar. Bagi Wonwoo sekalipun ia merasa begitu takut dengan seseorang, ia tidak akan pernah menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin di anggap sepele. "Bisa 'kah kau bersikap untuk lebih sedikit bertanggung jawab?" Wonwoo kembali menelan air liurnya berat. Ia bersumpah nafasnya seakan tertahan dalam kerongkongannya setiap kali mendapatkan tatapan tajam seorang Kim Mingyu yang tidak pernah diterimanya selama keduanya berteman akrab. "Apa maksud mu?" Ujarnya berusaha menekan nada suaranya agar tak terdengar takut. Mingyu menghela nafasnya berat, memenjamkan kedua matanya sejenak membuat kontak mata yang seakan membunuh Wonwoo terputus sesaat. Setelahnya ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, melemparkan tatapan sendu pada Wonwoo. "Ini soal bayi itu. Kita sepakat untuk tidak melaporkannya pada polisi serta berbohong pada orang lain mengenai siapa bayi ini 'kan?" Wonwoo terdiam, mencoba mencerna maksud ucapan Mingyu. "Kau yang waktu itu meminta agar aku tidak perlu menyerahkan bayi ini pada kepolisian dengan alasan dimana sisi _kemanusiaan_ ku. Kau juga yang membuat aku seakan tampak seperti orang jahat yang sesungguhnya karena sempat bertahan pada ego ku untuk membawa bayi itu pada kepolisian, mengenyahkan segala pemikiran mengenai apa yang akan terjadi pada bayi itu keesokkannya." Ujar Mingyu kembali. Tatapannya kembali menajam, membuat rasa takut yang awalnya sirna kembali mengaung dengan hebatnya dalam dada Wonwoo.

"Sejak keputusan awal _kita_ untuk merawat bayi ini, aku bersumpah hanya melihat mu mengurusnya satu hari. Itupun kau masih membuat aku kesusahan." Wonwoo menelan air liurnya sulit, merasa ditampar secara tidak langsung oleh kata-kata yang Mingyu ucapkan. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang, mengumpulkan begitu banyak keberanian untuk membela dirinya sendiri. "Kau seharusnya bisa memaklumi, Mingyu. Aku tengah mengurus skripsi ku kini, harga mati untuk masa depan ku. Apakah kau tidak bisa memposisikan dirimu pada posisi ku sekarang?" Ujar Wonwoo, pemuda itu sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya berniat untuk mengintimidasi balik seorang Kim Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh paksa, menatap Wonwoo dari balik tatapannya yang semakin menajam. "Memaklumi harga mati untuk masa depan mu? Jeon Wonwoo, aku ingat 'kan satu hal padamu." Ujarnya menggantung. Senyuman yang sebelumnya masih tertinggal pada garis bibir Mingyu kini menghilang. Pemuda itu menatap dengan ekspresi wajah dingin pada Wonwoo. "Bukan hanya kau yang memiliki masa depan. Disamping itu, jika kau meminta aku memposisi 'kan diriku berada dalam posisi mu saat ini, aku tidak akan pernah berniat menggunakan jasa orang lain untuk sesuatu yang aku anggap sebagai _harga mati_ untuk masa depan ku." Setelahnya Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya, meraih _varisty_ miliknya yang tergantung dibalik pintu kamar dan mengenyahkan dirinya dari balik pintu kamar tersebut meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mematung karena sindirannya.

.

Mingyu menghembuskan kepulan asap nikotin dari balik bibirnya ke udara. Ia merasa penat begitu memenuhi isi kepalanya saat ini. Semilir angin malam terasa menggelitik kulit kecoklatannya. Pemuda itu kembali menghisap rokok yang terjepit diantara kedua belah bibirnya. Memenuhi rongga paru-parunya dengan asap nikotin yang dapat di pastikan akan membunuhnya beberapa tahun kedepan jika ia masih enggan meninggalkan kebiasaannya itu. Otaknya kembali memutar segala ucapan yang dilontarkannya pada Wonwoo siang tadi. Sejujurnya, Mingyu merasa begitu bersalah sudah menampar pemuda itu melalui kata-katanya. Ia mengerti dengan pasti maksud dari pemintaan Wonwoo, hanya saja Mingyu bersumpah dirinya begitu lelah untuk terus memaklumi. Ia memiliki harapan untuk masa depannya juga, seharusnya Wonwoo mengetahui itu. Kembali menghembuskan asap nikotin dalam mulutnya ke udara seraya mematikan bara api pada ujung rokoknya. Pemuda itu berniat untuk kembali pulang, mengenyahkan pikiran tentang sikap _awkward_ yang pasti akan dirasakannya nanti.

.

Mingyu merebahkan dirinya pada lantai kamar sesaat setelah berada disana. Memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Hening, ia tidak mendapati akan keberadaan Wonwoo didalam kamar kos keduanya. "Kau sudah pulang?" Mingyu membuka kedua matanya cepat, memandang pada Wonwoo yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar kos-nya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu beranjak setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, menyampirkan handuk yang sebelumnya tergantung pada bahunya. Mengambil tempat tak jauh dari Mingyu yang kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kedua iris sipitnya melirik sejenak pada keranjang bayi yang berada tepat disisi tubuhnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa bayi itu masih terlelap. "Hey Mingyu, aku mencerna dengan sangat mengenai ucapan mu siang tadi. Dan…" Ujarnya menggantung. Pemuda itu menatap pada ujung kakinya sejenak setelahnya kembali menatap Mingyu yang masih terdiam. "Aku minta maaf sudah bersikap seenaknya mengenai perjanjian kita untuk merawat bayi ini." Lanjutnya kemudian. Wonwoo melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Mingyu yang dibalas kembali. Mingyu bersyukur bahwa Wonwoo tidak memandang pertengkaran _kecil_ mereka siang tadi dari sudut pandang anak-anak. Ia agaknya merasa lega mengetahui Wonwoo masih memiliki pemikiran dewasa dibalik segala cara berfikirnya yang bagi Mingyu masih terlalu kekanakkan selama ini. "Lupa 'kan saja soal itu. Aku juga minta maaf sudah bicara kasar padamu." Ujarnya santai.

Keheningan sejenak mengukung kedua pemuda itu. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo sama-sama berkutat pada fikirannya masing-masing. "Wonwoo." Ujar Mingyu memecahkan segala macam bentuk keheningan yang seakan menelan keduanya. Wonwoo berdehem guna merespon panggilan pemuda itu. "Baiknya kita beri nama bayi itu siapa?" Wonwoo terdiam, setelahnya tampak bahwa pemuda itu tengah memikirkan mengenai ucapan Mingyu. "Aku rasa itu harus menggambarkan tentang dirinya, Mingyu. Maksud ku anak ini begitu tenang dan lembut kita harus menamai anak ini dengan karakter yang seperti itu juga. Tapi apa, ya?" Mingyu tampak memandang langit-langit kamar. Pemuda itu mencerna ucapan Wonwoo begitu keras mengenai nama yang mampu menggambarkan karakteristik bayi _mereka_. Keheningan kembali mengukung waktu, meninggalkan detik pada jarum jam yang terasa begitu lamban berputar diantara keduanya. "Param." Ujar keduanya pelan. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo sama-sama melemparkan pandangan sejenak setelahnya tawa ringan menguar dari bibir Mingyu. "Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan ku?"

"Entah 'lah, aku hanya merasa karakter lembut dan menenangkan sangat cocok dengan kata _Param_." Balas Wonwoo. Sejujurnya, ia merasa agak merinding mengetahui bahwa dirinya dan Mingyu memiliki pemikiran yang sama mengenai nama untuk bayi tersebut. Seakan terhubung pada radar yang sama. "Baik 'lah, kita sepakat menamainya Param. Kim Param, tidak terlalu buruk." Ujar Mingyu. Pemuda itu kembali menatap pada langit-langit kamar keduanya. "Maaf, kau memanggilnya apa tadi?"

"Kim Param, apa yang salah?" Ujar Mingyu dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang kontras tercetak dalam raut wajahnya. Wonwoo berdehem, terkekeh sejenak. "Kim Param? Maaf tapi marganya harus mengikuti marga ku jadi kita akan memanggilnya dengan nama Jeon Param." Mingyu melongo sesaat, setelahnya tertawa keras. "Tidak bisa seperti itu, Wonwoo. Aku ini ayahnya." Ujar Mingyu dengan nada kebanggan yang terdengar jelas dari balik ucapannya. Wonwoo mengernyit, mencoba memahami maksud dari kata _ayahnya_. "Jadi maksud mu aku ini ibunya, begitu?"

"Jika kau ingin kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu, _sayang_." Wonwoo dengan cepat melemparkan bantal yang berada dipunggungnya kearah wajah Mingyu yang kini tertawa puas. Ia merasa seperti di rendahkan saja dengan ucapan Mingyu barusan. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuh mu, Mingyu." Desisnya masih memandang tajam pada Mingyu yang belum mau menghentikan tawanya. "Dan aku bersumpah akan memperkosa mu nanti malam, _sayang_." Wonwoo nyaris muntah mendengar ucapan menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Ia merasa seluruh bulu di tubuhnya meremang dengan ucapan Mingyu. Wonwoo masih normal, ia meng-klaim seperti itu. "Kau benar-benar membuat aku ingin menendang mu keluar saat ini juga, Mingyu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku setuju untuk berbagi kamar dengan si _idiot_ ini!" Wonwoo meracau frustasi. Ia sungguh-sungguh menganggap Mingyu sebagai titik pusat dari segala sumber rasa frustasinya selama ini. "Itu yang di namakan dengan takdir, Wonwoo. Nikmati saja."

"Kau harus meralatnya, itu bukan takdir akan tetapi musibah." Wonwoo berdecih, masih memandang jengah pada Mingyu yang masih tertawa pelan. Ia menarik nafasnya, mencoba mengabaikan kelakuan _absurd_ Mingyu. "Mingyu, kenapa kau berfikir menamainya Param?" Ujar Wonwoo mengalihkan topik yang sebelumnya. Mingyu menoleh sejenak, setelahnya kembali memandang pada langit-langit kamar. "Sesuai dengan kata mu, dia memiliki karakter lembut dan menenangkan layaknya angin. Jujur saja, awalnya aku sangat tidak ingin untuk merawat bayi ini namun setelah beberapa hari mengurusnya aku bersumpah bahwa dia agak sedikit membawa ketenangan untuk ku, itu disamping dia juga sebagai sumber masalah." Jelasnya diselingi oleh kekehan pelan. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, melirik pada bayi yang terlelap pulas disisinya. Ia begitu setuju dengan ucapan Mingyu mengenai bayi itu. Meskipun Wonwoo tidak terlalu banyak mengurusnya selama beberapa hari bayi itu bersama mereka namun Wonwoo juga dapat merasakan hal yang sama. Ia selalu merasa kepenatannya akan tugas akhir untuk kelulusannya menghilang setelah melihat bagaimana lelapnya bayi itu tertidur ataupun cara bayi itu tertawa dan tersenyum. "Disamping itu, Wonwoo. Anak ini sangat mirip seperti angin, ia datang tanpa kita prediksi ataupun bayangkan. Bukan 'kah itu yang angin lakukan, mereka berhembus tanpa kita prediksi, harapkan atau ingin 'kan. Hanya berhembus secara tiba-tiba, benar tidak?" Wonwoo mengangguk setuju. Helaan nafas ringan menguar begitu saja dari balik bibir kedua pemuda itu. Bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo, kehadiran seorang bayi dalam kehidupan keduanya perlahan membawa mereka dalam perubahan yang cukup signifikan. Kesabaran, pengertian serta kerjasama dalam merawat Param seperti sebuah pelatihan khusus yang menyenangkan. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo mengenyahkan rasa malu ataupun ego mereka demi bayi yang tidak pernah mereka ketahui siapa maupun dimana kedua orang tua biologisnya. Mereka meng-klaim bahwa mereka 'lah orang tua untuk Param saat ini. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo, kedua pemuda itu mampu untuk memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang ayah sekaligus ibu untuk bayi mungil tersebut. Mereka hanya ingin memberikan begitu banyak kasih sayang yang sebenarnya pada bayi itu, menunjukkan bahwa dunia yang sesungguhnya hanya dipenuhi oleh cinta. Namun yang tidak dapat di prediksi keduanya mengenai kehidupan hanya satu, bahwa tidak selamanya mereka akan berada dalam kebahagiaan yang selama ini terpantri jelas dalam ruang khayal mereka. Perjalanan keduanya masih begitu panjang, dan mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa airmata akan mengambil peranan dalam perjalan itu.

"Menurut ku kita gabungkan saja marga kita berdua untuknya, jadi namanya itu Kim Jeon Param." – Wonwoo

"Itu terdengar aneh, bodoh." – Mingyu

* * *

Chit chat : haiiii~~~ aku balik utk update chapter berikut'a xD duh ndak sangka sih respon'a baik xD oiya utk ralat sedikit trnyata wonwoo ndak bsa mkn seafood y? sma dong sma aku yesss jodoh /? xD. ini chapter 2 udh agak kliatan y konflik batin'a xD. dsni knp aku buat seakan mingyu lbh bsa ngurus ank dibanding wonwoo krn mingyu itu _all-can-do_ jd aku prcaya seandai'a mrk betul dsuruh rawat bayi mingyu pasti jago'a wkwkwk. trus jg alesan knp utk nama bayi'a ndak pake nama ank svt jg krn ada alesan deh d'balik nama itu nanti yg bakal kalian dapetin d'last chapter dr ff ini xD trus utk readers yg brharap ini akan jd romance alias mingyu sma wonwoo parteneran ky'a ndak bakal k'realisasi krn aku udh d'ksh tau sama yg punya ide sampe k'akhir cerita  & mrk bener2 pure sahabatan ala2 ank alay yg klo ngomong frontalan gitu xD /minta d'tabok. pokok'a dsni aku bakal buat kalian yg emang meanie shipper tetep ngerasain feel meanie'a deh meski mrk ndak couple-an yesss xD. yg trakhir sih aku mau ucapin big thx buat kalian pembaca setia/baru yg mau sempetin wkt buat bca & review ff aku /bow. tetep tinggalin jejak kalian y dsni demi kelangsungan ff ini. anyway buat dream walker & the things series aku msh blm dpt feel'a nih dr kemarin abis ngetik trus hapus lg begitu trus maka'a blm mau posting tkt kecewa kan klo ndak sesuai ekspektasi xD. okeh cukup sampe dsni cuap2'a. oiya yg mau temenan d'IG boleh tinggalin jejak akun IG kalian biar nanti aku follow ndak d'folback jg ndak apa x'D crypt kuat ciyus dehhh xD atau bsa searching akun IG ku crypt14 supaya kita bsa temenan sampe real xD.

Salam,

Crypt14


	3. 3

Happiness? : 3

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Tangisan keras terdengar menguar memenuhi ruang kamar itu. Mingyu melenguh, kedua alisnya bertaut seraya meraih bantal yang berada tak jauh darinya. Membekap indera pendengarannya guna meredam suara tangis bayi yang meraung tersebut. "Wonwoo, bayi mu menangis." Ujarnya seraya menepuk seseorang yang berada disisinya. Namun Wonwoo masih tak bergeming, terlalu jatuh pada alam mimpinya.

Mingyu mengenyahkan bantal yang berada di atas kepalanya. Menoleh sejenak kearah Wonwoo. "Hey, bayi mu menangis." Ujarnya kembali, memukul pelan lengan Wonwoo. Namun pemuda itu masih belum bergeming, tetap pada posisinya. Pemuda itu sepertinya terlelap begitu pulas.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya kasar, merangkak menuju ranjang bayi yang berada tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya dan Wonwoo tidur. Sejenak menatap pada bayi yang masih menangis keras disana dengan pandangan lelah. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bayi dalam ranjang tersebut membawanya pada pelukkan hangatnya. Menepuk lembut punggung sempit bayi dalam pelukkannya, mencoba untuk meredamkan tangis bayi itu.

Mingyu begitu bersyukur mengenai keajaiban yang di terimanya. Pemuda yang selalu disebut _all-can-do-anything_ itu tersenyum tipis menyadari bayi yang berada dalam pelukkannya kini mulai menghentikan tangisnya perlahan, kembali terlelap dengan kepala mungilnya yang bersandar pada bahu lebar Mingyu. Ia menguap kecil, berniat kembali meletakkan tubuh mungil itu pada tempatnya. Namun belum sempat tubuh mungil itu menyentuh ranjangnya sendiri, tangisnya mulai kembali pecah.

Mingyu bersumpah bahwa ia begitu lelah saat ini. Kegiatan kampus yang memakan begitu banyak energinya siang tadi benar-benar membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu berat saat ini. Ia kembali membuang nafasnya kasar, membawa tubuh mungil itu kembali pada pelukkannya. Pemuda itu menguap lebar, sesekali mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa berat.

Ia mendesah mendapati Wonwoo yang masih mampu untuk terlelap dengan pulasnya. Menyeret paksa tubuhnya untuk kembali pada tempat tidurnya. Dengan pelan Mingyu berusaha meletakkan tubuh mungil bayi laki-laki itu di sisi Wonwoo yang masih tertidur setelahnya pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu mengambil tempat di sisi sang bayi. Mingyu hanya menginginkan istirahat, hanya itu.

Menarik selimut yang sebelumnya tampak begitu berantakkan, menutupi tubuh ketiganya kembali setelahnya rasa kantuk yang begitu besar dengan mudahnya membawa pemuda itu tenggelam pada alam mimpinya.

.

"Wah, kau bau pesing sekali." Mingyu membuka kedua matanya dengan berat saat telinganya mendapati suara samar seseorang yang berbicara tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu begitu sensitive terhadap suara sekecil apapun. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, menatap pada Wonwoo yang tampak sibuk dengan bayi kecil yang terlihat memandanginya dengan tatapan polosnya.

Menguap lebar setelahnya menarik dirinya untuk mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Merebut popok yang sebelumnya berada di tangan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu setelahnya mendorong pelan tubuh Wonwoo, meminta pemuda itu untuk bergeser sedikit. Wonwoo tak bergeming, hanya mengikuti perintah Mingyu dengan pandangan bingung yang di jatuhkannya untuk pemuda itu.

Mingyu dengan cekatan mengganti popok kotor dengan yang baru untuk bayi _mereka_. Sesekali mengucek matanya yang masih terasa begitu mengantuk. Setelahnya kembali menuju kasur lantai tempatnya tertidur saat kegiatan mengganti popok yang dilakukannya telah selesai. Ia bersyukur hari ini dapat beristirahat lebih karena tidak adanya jam kuliah.

Wonwoo masih menjatuhkan pandangan bingung pada Mingyu, setelahnya beralih pada bayi mungil yang kini melemparkan tawa riangnya pada Wonwoo, membawa senyuman pada garis bibirnya. "Ah, kau sudah bersih sekarang." Ujarnya seraya mengangkat bayi tersebut ke udara dan mendaratkannya pada pelukkan hangatnya. "Kau lapar?" Ujarnya kembali yang hanya di tanggapi dengan kekehan kecil dari bibir mungil bayi tersebut. "Aku artikan _iya_. Ayo kita buat makanan untuk mu, _pengganggu kecil_."

.

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya, Wonwoo?" Ucap Mingyu, pemuda itu kembali terbangun saat hidungnya mencium bau makanan yang membuat perutnya terasa kosong secara tiba-tiba. "Oh, ini? Mie goreng milik mu, Mingyu." Mingyu nyaris membuat Wonwoo terjengkang dari duduknya akibat dorongan yang dilakukan olehnya.

Menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo pada bayi _mereka_. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan piring yang masih berisi helaian mie di dalamnya, setelahnya memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke dalam mulut bayi yang berada dihadapannya hanya untuk mengeluarkan helaian mie yang masih berada disana. Membawa bayi tersebut pada gendongannya. Menatap Wonwoo dengan alis bertaut. "Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" Ujar Wonwoo dengan nada kebingungan yang terdengar begitu jelas dalam suaranya.

Mingyu mendesah kasar. "Kau itu mau membunuhnya?" Wonwoo melongo mendapati pernyataan seperti itu menguar dari bibir Mingyu. Dia bukan pria brengsek yang akan melakukan hal semacam itu pada seorang bayi yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Wonwoo terkekeh dengan nada tak percaya. "Kau fikir aku gila?" Ucapnya.

"Lalu apa maksud mu memberikannya mie seperti tadi?" Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Setelahnya kembali mencoba membela dirinya. "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memberinya makan. Apa hal itu salah?" Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tajamnya, setelahnya membuang nafasnya pelan. "Tentu salah jika kau mencoba memberikannya makanan yang belum bisa di cerna olehnya, Wonwoo. Kau lupa dia seorang bayi?" Ujar Mingyu melembut, pemuda itu memahami bahwa Wonwoo bermaksud baik hanya saja pemuda itu tidak mengerti betul mengenai seorang bayi.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bingungnya. Jujur saja, Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa mencerna maksud pembicaraan Mingyu kini. Otaknya terlalu lamban untuk mencerna semua itu. "Param belum memiliki gigi, kau ingin dia tersedak?" Setelahnya Wonwoo menepuk keras dahinya. Ia melupakan hal yang begitu penting mengenai seorang bayi. Ia terkekeh canggung, menyadari kesalahannya. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti." Ujarnya pelan yang di balas dengan senyuman tipis pada garis bibir Mingyu. "Sudahlah, semoga lain kali kau bisa lebih berhati-hati."

Tawa riang dari bibir bayi dalam pelukkan Mingyu terasa begitu mencairkan suasana di antara keduanya. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo tanpa sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, melemparkan senyum tipis yang begitu tulus. "Jaga dia dulu, aku ingin mandi setelah itu kita pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli susunya, aku rasa sudah mulai habis." Ujar Mingyu seraya menyerahkan bayi itu pada Wonwoo. Setelahnya meraih handuk yang tersampir pada badan bangku, hendak keluar dari kamarnya setelah sebelumnya berujar sejenak yang membuat Wonwoo bersumpah akan menginjak batang leher pemuda itu nanti. "Tapi jika kau ingin menyusuinya, itu akan lebih baik aku rasa."

.

.

Wonwoo masih menekuk wajahnya setelah ucapan brengsek Mingyu tadi. Pemuda itu hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Mingyu yang kini tengah mendorong troli belanjaan. Sesekali pemuda itu terkekeh saat melirik ekspresi tak bersahabat yang Wonwoo lemparkan untuknya. "Kau masih marah?" Ujarnya sambil menaruh beberapa _pack_ popok ke dalam troli belanjaan mereka.

Wonwoo terdiam, malas untuk menanggapi Mingyu. Ia masih begitu kesal terhadap ucapan Mingyu yang terkesan melecehkannya sebagai seorang pria sejati. "Ah, baiklah aku salah. Tolong maafkan aku, _sayang_." Ujarnya yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Wonwoo.

"Wow, pasangan _gay_! Sumpah aku baru kali ini melihat pasangan _gay_ secara langsung. Mereka sangat cute." Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu melongo sesaat. Keduanya sejenak saling memandang satu sama lain saat tatapan kedua murid pelajar wanita jatuh pada mereka. "Mereka membicara 'kan kita?" Ujar Wonwoo pelan namun masih dapat di tangkap dengan jelas oleh kedua pelajar itu. "Memang kau kira kami membicara 'kan siapa lagi? Ah, itu bayi kalian? Manis sekali!" Setelahnya rahang pemuda berkulit putih itu terjatuh. Ia menatap tak percaya pada kedua pelajar yang kini berada di sekitarnya, mencoba menggoda bayi yang berada dalam gendogannya itu. "Maaf nona-nona, aku rasa kalian sal.."

"Kami tampak sangat manis, bukan?" Wonwoo bersumpah atas nama ayahnya bahwa ia ingin sekali memenggal kepala Mingyu saat ini. Pemuda yang berjarak 1 tahun lebih muda darinya itu terlihat membekap mulutnya, menghentikannya untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

Kedua remaja putri itu nyaris berteriak konyol saat mendapati senyuman kharismatik milik Mingyu tampak jelas pada garis bibirnya. "Kalian sangat manis! Ya Tuhan, kau sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti dia." Wonwoo melirik cepat pada Mingyu yang masih membekap mulutnya. Menatap dengan pandangan horror atas pernyataan salah satu remaja putri itu.

"Tidak, tidak! Kalian salah besar. Bukan dia yang beruntung mendapat 'kan ku akan tetapi aku yang begitu beruntung bisa mendapat 'kannya. Kalian tau, Wonwoo ibu yang hebat." Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh bersumpah akan merencanakan pembunuhan saat keduanya tiba di kamar kos mereka nanti. Ia merasa begitu jengkel dengan segala omong kosong yang di buat oleh pemuda hitam di sampingnya itu.

Gay, demi Tuhan Wonwoo masih menyukai dada seorang wanita. Dia masih waras meski terkadang Mingyu menghilangkan sisi kewarasannya dengan segala sikap pengertiannya namun tetap saja Wonwoo akan menampik perasaan bodoh itu dan membuangnya begitu jauh. Ia masih menyukai seorang wanita.

"Boleh 'kah kami mengambil foto kalian?" Wonwoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kedua remaja putri dihadapannya itu. Sesaat melemparkan pandangan jengah pada keduanya. "Tentu saja. Tersenyum 'lah semanis mungkin, _sayang_." Ujar Mingyu seraya menurunkan salah satu tangan miliknya yang sedari tadi terlihat membekap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdecih, mengalihkan pandangannya menuju bidikan kamera ponsel milik kedua remaja gadis itu. Memasang wajah begitu datar. "Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengizin 'kan kami mengambil foto kalian. Ah, kalian sungguh manis!" Ujar remaja itu setelahnya berlalu pergi.

" _Ah, kalian sungguh manis_! Persetan dengan kalian." Cibir Wonwoo. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Mingyu. Mendarat 'kan tinjuan cukup keras pada ulu hati Mingyu yang sukses membuat ringisan lolos dari belah bibir pemuda itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum puas, masih menatap Mingyu yang tampak mengaduh. "Jangan bersikap lemah begitu, kau 'kan seorang _ayah_. Cepat bawa troli itu agar kita bisa membayarnya. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin kembali ke rumah dengan cepat dan membunuh mu, _sayang_." Ujar Wonwoo dengan penekanan yang keras pada setiap katanya. Setelahnya pemuda itu berlalu bersama bayi _mereka_ menyisakan Mingyu yang bergidik ngeri, pasalnya Wonwoo tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu selama keduanya saling mengenal.

.

.

"Apa maksud mu pasangan _gay_? Mau ku bunuh kau ya?" Mingyu terdiam dengan tatapan yang jatuh pada ujung kakinya yang terbungkus kaus kaki. Pemuda itu tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pembelaan. Seakan seluruh kata tertelan begitu saja, Mingyu hanya bisa merunduk takut setiap kali nada suara Wonwoo meninggi. Ia salah, dan ia tidak akan berusaha melawan. "Kau mau menjatuh 'kan reputasi ku ya? Bagaimana kalau saat itu ada salah satu dari anak kampus yang mengenal kita mendengarnya, mampus 'lah kita!" Wonwoo masih tampak memaki pada Mingyu.

Pemuda itu begitu kesal dengan _joke_ yang di buat Mingyu saat berada di supermarket tadi. Ia hanya khawatir jika seseorang salah mengerti dengan keadaan tadi, menganggap bahwa mereka sungguh-sungguh pasangan _gay_. Wonwoo bersumpah sekalipun ia harus menjadi _gay_ itu bukan dengan Mingyu. Dia tidak akan pernah mau menjadi partner dari si brengsek yang tidak memiliki jaringan sel otak itu baginya.

"Lagi pula, aku akan menolak mu sangat keras jika saja aku sungguh-sungguh seorang _gay_. Lebih baik menjadi jomblo seumur hidup dari pada harus menjadi partner _gay_ mu." Mingyu nyaris tertawa keras mendapati penuturan konyol Wonwoo. Terkadang pemuda itu agak sulit di mengerti jalan pikirannya bagi Mingyu.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk, menatap pada Wonwoo dengan tatapan menggoda. "Memangnya kau ingin memiliki partner _gay_ dengan siapa lagi?" Wonwoo menatap malas pada Mingyu sejenak, setelahnya kembali menenggak air mineral dalam genggamannya.

"Mungkin Wen Junhui, anak fakultas kedokteran itu. Kau tahu 'kan dia cukup berduit berbeda jauh dengan mu. Di samping itu, wajahnya jauh lebih bisa di kata 'kan sempurna dibandingkan kau." Setelahnya Mingyu beranjak, mendekat menuju Wonwoo. Menyudutkan pemuda itu pada dinding di belakang tubuhnya. Menjatuhkan tatapan tajam padanya. Wonwoo bersumpah, nafasnya seakan terhenti di pangkal kerongkongannya.

Pemuda itu menatap Mingyu dengan deguban jantung yang berada diluar batas normal. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan deru nafas Mingyu yang begitu teratur pada permukaan wajahnya. Perlahan, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka, membawa Wonwoo pada kondisi dimana ia nyaris kehilangan oksigen miliknya.

Semakin dekat, hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu menggelitik kulit telinganya saat pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu disana. "Tapi, milikku jauh lebih besar darinya, Wonwoo."

"BANGSAT KAU KIM MINGYU!"

* * *

Haiiiiiiiii, hayo siapa yg masih nunggu kelanjutan ff ini angkat celana biasnya xD maaf baru bisa update soalnya males bgt buat ngeditnya lg wkwkwk

anyway thanks buat kalian yg masih mau review yaaa, duh aku terharu loh xD. okeh lg males banyak ngomong keep review and stay tune on my channel yaaa.

Salam,

Crypt14


	4. 4

Happiness? : 3

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Mingyu menatap lekat pada bayi berusia 7 bulan yang berada di pangkuannya kini. Menatap lamat wajah tertidur yang begitu damai itu. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Lalu lalang setiap orang yang berada dihadapannya menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan. Sesaat menatap pada jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia terdiam saat mendapati Wonwoo yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi tunggu disisinya itu. Menunggu pemuda itu berujar mengenai kondisi sang bayi yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukkannya. "Bagaimana?" Ujarnya.

Wonwoo membuang nafasnya berat, mengusap wajahnya gusar seakan sebuah beban begitu berat menimpa kepala pemuda itu kini. Masih memutuskan bungkam atas pertanyaan Mingyu. "Hey, aku bertanya. Cepat jawab. Dia demam atau apa?"

"Leukimia." Mingyu terdiam, mencoba menegaskan kembali jawaban Wonwoo. "Dokter bilang virusnya sudah berada dalam tubunya sejak masih di kandungan dulu." Tukas Wonwoo lemas. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka jika bayi yang nyaris beberapa bulan ini tinggal bersamanya dengan Mingyu nyatanya terserang penyakit yang begitu mengerikan.

Pasalnya, anak yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukkan Mingyu itu tampak begitu sehat meski terkadang demam cukup tinggi selalu datang secara tiba-tiba. Namun baik ia dan Mingyu tidak memiliki prasangka sejauh itu. "Kau bercanda 'kan? Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Dokter mungkin salah." Mingyu berkata dengan nada tak percaya.

Mengalihkan tatapannya yang semula mengarah pada Wonwoo menuju sebuah amplop putih yang tengah di sodorkan pemuda disisinya itu. "Hasil pemeriksaan." Tukas Wonwoo lemas. Memutuskan untuk menyerahkan bayi itu pada Wonwoo guna mengetahui hasil dari pemeriksaan.

Ia tertegun, menatap dengan rasa begitu tidak percaya atas apa yang kini terpampang jelas dalam kedua iris matanya. Membuahkan desahan berat disana. "Bagaimana bisa." Ia berujar begitu pelan, berbisik pada diriya sendiri. Mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan dengusan yang menguar disana.

"Aku rasa lebih baik di rawat di rumah sakit. Itu akan lebih terkontrol 'kan?" Wonwoo mendekap bayi yang kini berada dalam pelukkannya. Terasa begitu hangat pada bahunya setiap kali hembusan nafas dari hidung mungil itu menerpa. Ia bersumpah jika saja tidak memikirkan mengenai gendernya mungkin Wonwoo akan menangis tersedu-sedu saat ini.

"Entah 'lah, menurut mu itu yang terbaik?" Mingyu melemparkan pertanyaan retoris padanya. Berakhir pada keheningan yang mengukung. Kedua pemuda itu sibuk pada pemikirannya masing-masing.

.

"Kau tampak suntuk akhir-akhir ini, Mingyu. Tugas mu banyak sekali 'kah?" Pemuda itu, Seokmin berujar. Menatap pada sahabat baiknya yang masih tampak mengerutkan kedua alisnya, berfikir. "Hey, kau melamun ya?" Ia mengetuk meja dihadapannya. Membuat Mingyu menatapnya bertanya. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Oh ya Tuhan kau sungguh-sungguh melamun, Mingyu." Menyesap cola miliknya setelahnya. Mingyu menghela nafas panjang. Memijat pelipisnya guna menghilangkan rasa berat yang bertengger pada kepalanya kini. "Cerita 'lah jika ada masalah. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu mu."

Ia menatap balik Seokmin yang kini kembali menyesap cola miliknya. Setelahnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Kau ingat bayi yang aku ceritakan pada mu?" Seokmin terhenti, menjauhkan minuman bersoda itu dari mulutnya. "Param maksud mu? Ah, ya kau masih berhutang pada ku untuk memperlihatkannya. Jadi, ada apa dengan _bayi_ mu dan Wonwoo itu? Dia masih merengek di malam hari?" Ia terkekeh kecil. Bermaksud untuk bergurau pada pemuda dihadapannya yang masih memasang raut wajah berfikir.

"Param sakit." Dan tawa ringan itu luntur mendengar penuturan sang sahabat. Seokmin melongo sesaat setelahnya berujar maaf atas ketidak sopanannya. "Kalian sudah memeriksakannya?" Mingyu mengangguk samar. Memutuskan untuk mengenggak air mineral miliknya yang sejak tadi hanya di tatapnya saja. "Lalu hasilnya? Mungkin hanya demam biasa 'kan?"

Pemuda kecoklatan itu tertawa paksa, menggeleng lemas. "Aku juga berharap seperti itu." Menyisakan kerutan pada puncak hidung mancung Seokmin. Merasa bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi, ia kembali memastikan. "Memangnya hasil pemeriksaannya apa?"

"Leukimia." Dan rahang pemuda itu jatuh setelahnya. Ia menatap dengan pandangan seakan ucapan yang menguar dari bibir Mingyu hanyalah gurauan bodoh yang sering dibuatnya. "Kau hanya sedang bergurau 'kan? Ini terdengar tidak lucu." Ia tertawa dengan nada tak percaya. Mendapati tatapan sendu Mingyu membuatnya sadar bahwa pemuda itu tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa?" Dan jawaban akhir yang di terimanya hanyalah bahu milik Mingyu yang terangkat sempurna.

.

.

Wonwoo masih terdiam dengan kedua iris matanya memandang pada bayi yang tengah terlelap dihadapannya. Menyentuh tangan kecil dimana sebuah selang berisikan cairan infus menggantung. Ia tersenyum tipis saat genggaman tidak begitu erat dari bayi itu terasa pada jari telunjuknya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja 'kan, Param." Ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo tidak menampik bahwa sesuatu menggenang di balik kelopak matanya kini.

Bagaimana pun Wonwoo merasa lelah atas bayi dihadapannya kini, ia tetap begitu mencintainya. Pemuda itu terbiasa, sangat terbiasa kini. Begitu mencintai peranan _ibu_ yang di ambilnya atas Param membuat sebuah rasa sesak menggantung dalam rongga dadanya mendapati sang anak yang tengah berjuang.

"Apa begitu sakit, sayang?" Ia kembali berbisik. Meninggalkan kecupan ringan pada jarum yang tertanam dalam kulit bayi itu. Membuat tanda kebiruan samar disana. "Jika Tuhan mengabulkan, aku rela mengganti posisi mu." Dan sesuatu yang begitu ditahannya selama beberapa hari ini akhirnya terjatuh juga. Ia menghapusnya cepat, menyadari pintu dibelakang tubuhnya terbuka.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ia menoleh, melemparkan senyumannya pada Mingyu dan Seokmin yang kini mematung pada posisinya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bercanda rupanya." Pemuda itu terdiam, setelahnya mendekat pada Wonwoo. Memandang penuh rasa sedih pada bayi yang terlelap disana. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut. "Tidak ada peningkatan yang signifikan. Tolong berdoa untuknya ya." Terdengar seperti seorang ibu yag sebenarnya. Wonwoo merasa hatinya tertohok setiap kali orang yang menjenguk bayi-nya dan Mingyu bertanya soal keadaanya. Dokter yang menanggung jawabi mengatakan bahwa bayi mereka memiliki kemungkinan begitu kecil untuk bertahan.

Stadium akhir, dan kondisinya begitu lemah. Itu alasannya. Kata-kata itu selalu membuatnya enggan untuk terlelap di malam hari jika saja Mingyu tidak memaksanya. "Hey, Param. Ini aku Seokmin. Kau bisa memanggilku paman jika mau." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, memberikan sentuhan lembut pada pipi milik bayi itu. Halus dan menenangkan.

"Kau harus bertahan, demi mama Jeon dan papa Kim. Aku beritahu rahasia, kau itu satu-satunya anak mereka jadi jika kau pergi maka mereka tidak akan memiliki anak seumur hidup. Jadi tetap 'lah bersama mereka." Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo tertawa paksa. Mencoba menahan cairan yang terus mendorong keluar dari kelopak mata keduanya.

"Aku berjanji, jika kau bertahan aku akan mengajarkan cara menjadi playboy level tinggi." Dan senyuman paksa yang mengakhiri ucapan bodoh Seokmin. Pemuda itu menelan liurnya sulit, setelahnya mengadah. Berusaha agar airmatanya tidak mengalir. "Ah, bodoh. Kenapa harus menangis begini."

.

.

Tangisan keras masih menguar dari balik bibir mungil bayi yang kini tampak tengah menjalani pemeriksaan kembali. Wonwoo berdiri resah disisi Mingyu yang hanya dapat memandang dengan kecamuk dalam dadanya. Keduanya bersumpah ingin sekali membawa bayi itu dalam pelukkan hangatnya masing-masing. Mengatakan bahwa mereka disana, jangan merasa takut.

Setelahnya Wonwoo beranjak cepat. Meraih tubuh sang bayi menuju dekapannya. Menepuk lembut punggung sempit itu selagi Mingyu dan sang dokter berbicara. Tangisan itu perlahan melembut berganti dengan isakkan kecil yang membuat hati Wonwoo kembali tertohok.

Kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkram penuh kekuatan pada kaus milik Wonwoo seakan meminta pemuda itu untuk tidak lagi meninggalkannya. "Aku tidak tahu akan bertahan berapa lama lagi. Pengobatan secara khemoterapi tidak bisa di terapkan. Aku harap kalian berdua akan memahami maksud ku."

Mingyu mencelos, mengerti betul bahwa dokter dihadapannya kini seakan putus asa atas keadaan sang putra. "Tidak ada 'kah cara lain?" Ia berucap sedikit menuntut. Dokter dihadapannya kini membuang nafas berat, melepas kacamata yang bertengger pada batang hidungnya. "Transpaltasi sumsum tulang belakang, mungkin hanya itu."

"Itu bisa menyelamat 'kannya? Jika ia abil saja milikku, kita adakan operasi sekarang juga tidak masalah." Pemuda itu berujar antusias. Setelahnya sebuah rematan cukup keras terasa pada bahunya. "Itu harus cocok dengan miliknya dan tidak bisa sembarang orang. Disamping itu, kemungkinan kegagalan dalam operasinya nyaris mencapai lima puluh persen." Ia menelan air liurnya berat. Memasang wajah begitu sendu yang tertangkap oleh iris mata dokter dihadapannya.

"Selain itu, mencari pendonor sumsum tulang belakang tidak semudah itu. Membutuhkan waktu lama untuk prosesnya, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang semakin memburuk setiap harinya." Ia memutuskan bungkam. Hanya menatap pada ujung-ujung sepatunya kini. Mingyu tidak lagi menuntut, namun tidak juga menerima. Ia bersumpah lebih baik di tolak oleh seluruh wanita di muka bumi ini, rasa sakit yang di terimanya tidak akan seberapa dibandingkan mendapat kabar mengenai Param.

.

Keduanya terdiam, hanya tetap menatap pada Param yang kini terlelap pulas. Semilir angin malam berhembus, menerobos dari jendela ruangan yang tak tertutup rapat. "Apakah kita harus merelakannya, Mingyu?" Wonwoo berujar dengan nada begitu lemas. Menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh bayi itu. Mingyu terdiam, tidak mengerti harus memberikan respon seperti apa untuk Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin menangis saja rasanya. Kenapa harus Param yang menerimanya." Ia terkekeh paksa. Membelai tangan bayi itu. "Kalau bisa aku bersedia bertukar tempat dengannya." Mingyu beralih, menatap Wonwoo yang masih memandang pada sang bayi. Menghelakan nafasnya panjang.

"Param akan sedih mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu. Dibadingkan itu lebih baik fokus pada kesembuhan Param 'kan?" Wonwoo balik menatap Mingyu. Melemparkan senyuman yang begitu kecut.

Hening, keduanya terlelap pada kekhawatirannya masing-masing. "Mingyu." Pemuda yang terpanggil berdehem. "Aku minta maaf." Tukasnya pelan. Membawa tatapan Mingyu padanya. "Untuk apa?"

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat setelahnya menghela nafas. "Tidak menjaga Param dengan baik dan membuat mu susah." Setelahnya sebuah tepukkan lembut terasa pada puncak kepalanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Wonwoo. "Tidak, kau cukup baik dalam merawat Param. Kau bukan ibu yang buruk." Ia terkekeh, raut wajah Wonwoo tampak sedikit masam. "Aku ayahnya, bukan ibunya."

Dan tawa keduanya menguar. Hanya senda gurau sesaat untuk mengurangi rasa sedih yang hinggap dalam dada masing-masing. "Tapi kau lebih cocok jadi ibu ketimbang ayah." Mingyu meringis setelah ucapannya menguar, mendapati pukulan keras menghantam kepalanya dari kepalan tangan Wonwoo. "Bicara lagi ku hajar kau." Ia terkekeh, mencibir pada pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Ini serius, kau tidak mau tahu alasannya?" Ujarnya. Kini menyentuh pipi bayi itu, merasakan permukaan selembut kapas miliknya. Wonwoo berdecih, menatap tajam Mingyu. "Itu karena kau terlihat lebih tulus dibandingkan aku." Ia terdiam, menatap pada senyuman Mingyu yang terpampang. "Kau jauh lebih sabar dalam menghadapi Param, sedangkan aku yah seperti yang kau tahu."

Sesaat rasa bangga seakan menenggelamkan Wonwoo membuat pemuda itu mengulum senyumnya diam-diam. "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa begitu bersalah setelahnya." Mingyu merunduk, dadanya terasa sesak. Menghelakan nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "Param, maafkan papa yang sering merasa jengah menghadapi mu. Kau harus sembuh, nak. Ingat janji kita untuk menjaga mama Jeon?"

Wonwoo terdiam, sejujurnya rasa menggelitik begitu kentara dalam dada dan perutnya. Perasaan bodoh yang kembali harus mati-matian ia singkirkan tentang Mingyu. Ia masih waras untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya itu. "Kau jadi superbaby dan ayah jadi superman-nya 'kan. Kau tidak melupakannya bukan?" Ia terkekeh, sedikit merasa geli dengan ucapannya.

"Papa Kim benar, kau harus sembuh dan menjaga aku dari orang-orang seperti papa Kim. Kau tidak mau mama mati karena terserang _hypertensi_ 'kan?" Wonwoo memutuskan untuk bergabung. Tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Eishh, lihat ada yang sudah bisa menerima dirinya sebagai seorang mama." Setelahnya Mingyu kembali meringis karena pukulan Wonwoo di kepalanya. "Jangan dengar 'kan ucapan bodoh papa Kim mu itu, dia tidak waras." Dan malam itu di habiskan oleh tawa ringan serta percakapan yang entah bersumber darimana. Mereka hanya ingin menghibur dirinya, berpura-pura seakan masalah tidak pernah terjadi. Bahwa baby KimJeon Param – _seperti itu mereka menyebutnya_ \- akan tetap sehat seperti saat pertama kali Tuhan mempertemukan ketiganya.

"Selamat malam baby Param. Selamat malam mama Jeon." - Mingyu

"Selamat malam, sayang. Selamat malam papa Kim." – Wonwoo.

* * *

Chit chat : akhirnyaa update ya ff ini setelah begitu lama teronggok gk aku update" xD maafin aku yaaa buat kalian yg nunggu banget ff ini, gk maksud gantungin cuma entah kenapa tiap nulis ff ini hawanya baper. Jadi sebenernya ff ini **based on true story** dari sisi babynya. Ide ff ini datang setelah aku ketemu lg sama temen lama yg udah nyaris 2 tahun lost contact, pas ketemu dia cerita banyak soal keluarganya (ky biasalah kalo aku sma dia ketemu gk jauh curhat"an xD) salah satunya dia cerita soal dedeknya yg kena leukimia, masih usia 7 bulan waktu itu. Dan kalian tauuu aku mencelos dengernya, sedih banget pas dia cerita detik" dedeknya di minta lg sama Allah :( gimana dia sama mamahnya kucar-kacir mlm" ngebut naik motor pas lg gerimis buat ngejar waktu ngebawa si dedek ke rs besar tp usahanya sia" krn udah takdirnya si dedek dipinta lg :(. Nah dr sana aku dpt ide cerita ini. Ky yg udah tertera di genrenya bakal hurt comfort ya, pasti udah nebak kan akhir ceritanya gimana xD. Jd untuk kalian yg masih penasaran pst udh gk penasaran lg xD. Udah ah gk banyak oceh aku sedih lg klo inget cerita mamah tmn ku soal si dedek. Keep review yaa dan makasih banyak utk partisipasi kalian atas ff ini. Dan utk esca callahan (semoga bener namanya xD) maaf baru updatenya hari ini gk sesuai janji, kemarin aku ngantuk berat xD. Akhir kata laff yuh all, ini belum ending ko xD

Salam,

Crypt14


End file.
